


The Angels of Life and Death Series

by SilverSickle30304



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Kaihun - Freeform, M/M, Supernatural Elements, sekai - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 03:39:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8430388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverSickle30304/pseuds/SilverSickle30304
Summary: A series of fics in which Sehun is the Angel of Death and Jongin ranges from being the Angel of life or a mere human.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Series one: The Angel of Death, Oh Sehun, has never felt any emotions; He was the Angel of Death and he wasn't supposed to feel, but then Jongin, a mere human came along.

_Death has been alive for many years, centuries to be more exact, and he often wondered if there was more to his existence. He often wondered if he was to do more than just reap souls and end lives. He would look down to the earth, stare at the many people, the people who he knew were going to become subject to the fate brought on by Death himself. He pitied them, he pitied them all. They all lived in hopes to be happy one day and he never understood why. They could be rich or poor, happy or sad, beautiful or retched, but they all had the same fate. They would all sooner or later be greeted by the clad figure of Death and his legendary scythe._

 

_Many people look up to Angels, they worshiped them, but Death had realized long ago that he will never be cherished. He will be forever hated and he knows why, but that doesn’t mean he understands; He was just doing his job. But when he looks into the faces of those whose loves ones he had taken, he can see their anguish, their sorrow, their hatred for The Grimm Reaper, The Angel of Death who took away what they deeply loved._

 

_Death can feel neither love nor hate. He, the great Angel of Death, feels no emotion. He’s taken so many lives, be it innocent or guilty, young or old, he’s taken them all and he feels absolutely nothing. It’s his job, a job he was made for. As every day went by, The Angel of Death stood in the sky and he watched, he watched the humans from up above and he waited for the moment in which he would swoop down and take their very last breath. Every second, every minute, every hour was the same. Every day, every year, every century was an ongoing repetition. The people were different but his purpose always remained the same. His purpose was to take, to take and not feel. Death was perfection and feeling is imperfection. Angels aren’t meant to fall in love. But that all changed during one particular century._

 

_It was during the nineteenth century that Death met him, or rather come across him. Death had watched over him the minute he entered this world. He was different then the others, Jongin was pure._

 

_Kim Jongin, born to peasant parents, oldest child of three. Kim Jongin, a man who had put everyone’s happiness before his, a man who gave his rations to starving children even though he too was starving, a man who was beyond kind. Kim Jongin was the purest being to every grace the planet, and Death often wondered what the world had done to deserve such a being. He often wondered why Jongin was fated to be human. This man was fit to be an angel. No one deserved him, no one, not even Death himself._

 

_Death watched over him for years and before he could stop himself, he had fallen in love. He had fallen for a human, a human who knew not of his existence. Well, everyone knew of death, he was talked about no matter how many centuries had passed, but no one knew of the person behind death. Kim Jongin knew not of Death’s true self, but Death still fell for him and that is where his mistake had been. He had fallen for someone who would eventually die. Someone whose soul Death would eventually collect. Death feared when the day would come, for he knew of Jongin’s destiny. The boy wouldn’t live to see past his thirties, Death was well aware of the fact. He knew everyone’s destiny, but Jongin’s, Jongin’s was too cruel for such a kindred soul. And Death dreaded the day, he dreaded the day Jongin would die._

 

“ _Why must we reap?” Death asked his superior, Junmyeon, and Angel tasked to keep track of how many souls Death had taken._

 

“ _It is our job,” the Angel replied._

 

“ _But why? Not all deserve death,” Death responded for he knew that what he had to do today would sadden him for eternity._

 

_Angels could not feel love, well The Angel of Death could not, other Angels however, they could feel any emotion expect that cursed emotion of love; It had been decided long ago that in order for Death to do his job perfectly, he could not be given any emotion, not even hatred, and so Death had been created in that image, but as the Junmyeon looked at Death, he could see that this was not true, for Death felt love. Death was meant to be perfect, they were all meant to be perfection and love was anything but perfect, so the Angel often pondered how Death had fallen in love, and for a mere human at that._

 

_The Angel stopped his duties and glanced at Death whose features shown that of grief as he looked down on earth, looking over the chaos that erupted in a particular village._

 

“ _Why do you ask? Why now?” the Angel questioned._

 

“ _Because of him,” Death said as he tore his gaze away from the earth below and onto his superior._

 

_The Angel nodded in understanding, but the job had to be done. They couldn’t anger the power above._

 

“ _He is human, Jongin is human, and humans must die.”_

 

“ _But I don’t want him to die.” The Angel studied Death’s face. He took note of the pain written all of over the reaper’s face. He looked to be in deep sorrow, in such anguish. The Angel wished he could take away such emotion from the man, but he could not. He could only offer to help ease the pain._

 

“ _Just for this once, let me reap the soul of that human. You appear to be in such pain, I cannot tolerate to see you this way. Let me do it,” the Angel offered as he attempted to take Death’s scythe, but Death shook his head. He declined the offer, not because reaping was his job, but because If Jongin was to die, Death wanted to be the one to see his last moments. It was selfish, but Death wanted to be near the man._

 

“ _Can we at least let him for a little while longer?” Death Pleaded._

 

_The Angel nodded.“But he must eventually die today.”_

 

_And so Death waited. Never in his life has Death had a problem with waiting, but today every second that went by was excruciating for him. He watched as Jongin’s village was overrun, he watched as Jongin tried to save his family from the ruins of their burning home. He watched it all. And finally, Death watched as Jongin was witness to his youngest sister’s brutal death. No one ever wanted to see their family members subject to a wooden stake thrust into their beating hearts._

 

_The anguish written all over Jongin’s face was too much for Death to see, but he had to continue watching. Jongin’s desperate cries had filled Death’s mind. So much pain, so much hate, he couldn’t take it. But he forced himself to watch as Jongin hugged his sister close to him. He kissed his sister’s cheek and gently laid her down on the ground, only to run after the perpetrator seconds after. Death wanted to stop him, to tell him to run away and live, but he could not intervene. And finally, after so much running, another enemy had run up behind Jongin and drove a wooden stake into his heart repeatedly. Death felt as if they had stabbed him in the heart as well._

 

 

“ _You should go now,” The Angel spoke and Death nodded. It was time._

 

_Death shrouded himself in his dark cloak and tightened his hold around his scythe. He descended upon the earth and landed gracefully on the dirt below him. He was in Jongin’s village. He looked around, spotting the several people running amok. No one noticed him, and no one usually did. He could make himself invisible, he always did but, today he didn’t have the energy to do so. He was perfectly covered from head toe, so his face could not be seen, but it’s not like anyone would stop to pay attention, they were all too busy trying to survive._

 

_Death walked into the forest where Jongin was located. Through the various bushes, and the thick trees, Death had finally spotted the person he was looking for. He had spotted Jongin. The human was reclining on a tree, hand over the wooden stake preparing to take it out of his chest. If he had spotted Death, Jongin made no notice of him. Death walked closer to the man, his heart clenching with every step he took until finally Jongin had spotted him._

 

_He observed as Jongin’s eyes widened. Death knew Jongin recognized him, well, the Grimm reaper, not the person behind it. How could he? They had never met after all. But finally, after many years of watching, many years of loving the man, he could finally touch him, he could finally talk to him. And so Death did something he had never done before, he lifted his hood to reveal his face._

 

_Jongin’s breath hitched. Right before him was the most beautiful person he had ever laid eyes on. That creamy white skin and strong jaw, those chiseled features made his heart flutter. This person was The Angel of Death? But how? Death was a menacing creature, and this man was anything but menacing. Despite the pain shooting through his body, Jongin couldn’t help but focus on the comforting aura the man emitted._

 

“ _Y-you’re-” blood gushed out of Jongin’s mouth, tainting his lips. He couldn’t speak. He was close to dying._

 

“ _Yes, I am The Grimm Reaper. The Angel of Death,” the Angel responded. The Grimm Reaper was known far and wide as a terrifying being. A being not of this world, but of a world far greater than our own. The Grimm Reaper, the creature whose soul purpose was to take life and never give it back. The creature who was merciless and never felt a twinge of guilt when he collected the souls of the perished. Oh Sehun was that creature. Oh Sehun was the Grimm Reaper, he preferred to be known as the Angel of Death, or simply just Death. But today, for Jongin, Death wanted him to know who he really was._

 

“ _But… My real name is Sehun.” Sehun walked closer to Jongin, crouching down beside him as he left a little space between them. Reaping was a relatively quick job. He had various ways of collecting souls, but he only ever used his scythe, it was more theatrical, but he didn’t want theoretical, not today. He wanted to reap this mans soul in the most intimate way possible. He wanted to Jongin to leave this world knowing he was loved._

 

“ _P-please,” said Jongin as he shut his eyes in pain._

 

_Sehun didn’t know what Jongin was asking for. Was this sweet, gently, and caring person was asking to die? It made sense. Everything Jongin loved was taken away from him; Jongin had nothing more to love for. He was in physical and emotional pain._

 

“ _P-please, I-it hurts. Everyt-” Jongin cried out as he coughed up more blood. He sounded so broken as tears had spilled out of the human’s eyes. Sehun caressed Jongin’s face. He gently wiped the tears from Jongin’s cheeks, watching as the other male slowly opened his eyes. There was confusion written all over the human’s face._

 

_Why was Death being so gentle with him?_

 

“ _Don’t cry, Jongin. It’s ok now. I’m here. I’ll make it all go away,” Sehun said as a single tear rolled down Sehun’s eye. He had grown to love this human so much, it hurt every fiber of his being to see Jongin like this. There was one thing he could do to take the pain away, something he would never do for anyone else. He transferred the pain from Jongin body onto him._

 

_The pain was insufferable, it took all his will power not to cry out. Sehun shut his eyes, trying to focus on the task at hand. These were Jongin’s final moments and Sehun wanted to make sure Jongin lived them as painlessly as possible._

 

“ _T-there, it’ll b-be okay now,” Sehun said, trying his best to ignore the pain coursing through him._

_Jongin stared at the male in front of him. He felt no pain anymore, it was gone and all thanks to this beautiful man. Why though? Wasn’t Death merciless?_

 

“ _Why are doing this?” Jongin asked Sehun._

 

“ _Because I love you,” replied the other. He peered into Jongin’s eyes and into his soul, that pure soul that shouldn’t have to be going through this._

 

_Sehun swallowed the lump in his throat and closed his eyes again. He willed himself to say the words that would end it all, the words that would lead to this man’s death. He couldn’t though, he just couldn’t. He could defy the higher power, let Jongin live, take Jongin with him, shield him from all pain, and he would have. He would have done it._

 

“ _S-sehun?” Sehun heard Jongin call out. Sehun felt a swell in his chest as he finally heard the man he loved utter his name. Sehun felt a pair of hands grasp his own and he opened his eyes to meet Jongin’s chocolate brown one’s._

 

“ _It’s o-okay now. I’m ready, Thank you,” he said and Sehun cried. He cried for the first time in his entire existence. This was truly the end. It was time to say goodbye to the only person he had ever loved._

 

_It was now or never_

 

“ _It’s time for you to go now.”_

 

_With those last words, Death leaned into the human and he kissed him. The pain quickly transferred back to it’s rightful owner, and he could feel as Jongin gasped in pain. Sehun kissed him harder, trying to distract him from the pain. He could taste the blood on Jongin’s lips, the coppery taste that filled his taste buds, but he didn’t care. All that mattered were these last few moments he spent with his beloved human. Sehun felt Jongin's soul leave his body. He sucked the last bit of life Jongin had in that passionate kiss. It was painful for a human to experience this, but Sehun hoped he was helping to ease the pain. The grasp on Sehun’s hands went limp and he shed more tears. He shed tears for the pure soul whom he loved, he shed tears because he, Sehun, the Grimm Reaper, The Angel of Death, had killed the only person he had ever loved._

 

_Sehun pulled apart from a lifeless Jongin. His job was done. The tears continued to fall from his eyes as he pulled his hood over his head. He lifted his scythe which had been thrown carelessly on the ground and with one last kiss on the Jongin’s forehead, Sehun descended back to heaven._

 

_He would have to live the rest of eternity knowing that he had taken the life of the one person who should have lived forever. He now felt the pain of those whose loved ones he had taken away. He would never forgive himself for what he did because now, he understood the hatred that people felt towards him._

 

_Sehun, the Angel of Death, would now weep for eternity._


End file.
